1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitting apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various functions such as the transmission of data and the ability to transmit electrical power may be provided. Particularly, wireless power charging technology capable of charging electronic devices with power even in a non-contact state has recently been developed.
In the field of wireless power charging technology, it is necessary to confirm whether or not a wireless power receiving apparatus, a charging target, is adjacent to a wireless power transmitting apparatus.
To this end, in the related art, whether or not the wireless power receiving apparatus is adjacent to the wireless power transmitting apparatus has been confirmed through a short beacon signal being transmitting at a predetermined interval.
However, in the case of the related art, since the short beacon signal should be transmitted at the predetermined interval, a significant amount of power may be consumed by the transmission of the beacon signal.